gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Erste seines Namens (Episode)
"Der Erste seines Namens" (im Original: "First of His Name") ist die fünfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfunddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Michelle MacLaren. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 4. Mai 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 30. Juni 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Königinmutter Cersei und ihr Vater Tywin Lennister lassen Tommen, den jungen Bruder des ermordeten Joffrey, zum König krönen. Die Hauptstadt Königsmund und die Lennisters waren noch nie so verwundbar. Im fernen Essos entscheidet sich Daenerys Targaryen trotzdem noch nicht anzugreifen. Erst will sie sich ihrer Verantwortung als neue Herrscherin über die befreite Sklavenbucht stellen. :Text: Sky Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|Tommen wird vom Hohen Septon zum König gekrönt. In der Hauptstadt wird Tommen Baratheon zum König gekrönt. Nach der Zeremonie nimmt er Glückwünsche entgegen, und sein Großvater Tywin Lennister, der ihm als Hand des Königs zur Seite steht, stellt ihm die Mitglieder des Kleinen Rats vor. Tommen hält mit Margaery Tyrell Blickkontakt, was seiner Mutter Cersei nicht entgeht, die sich daraufhin zu ihr begibt. Cersei fragt Margaery, ob sie noch um Joffrey trauere und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie durchaus um den bestialischen Charakter ihres Sohnes wusste, aber als Mutter über seine Taten hinwegsah. thumb|300px|Cersei und Margaery unterhalten sich über König Tommens Zukunft. Da Tywin ein Bündnis mit den Tyrells einging, steht bereits fest, dass Tommen Margaery, und Cersei den Bruder von Margaery, Ser Loras Tyrell, heiraten wird. Dennoch fragt Cersei Margaery, ob sie denn überhaupt daran interessiert wäre Tommen zu ehelichen, um Königin zu werden. Diese weist auf ihren Vater, Lord Maes Tyrell, hin, mit dem sie erst sprechen müsse. Später sitzen Tywin und Cersei zusammen und besprechen, in welchem Zeitrahmen die Hochzeiten stattfinden sollten, um den äußeren Anschein der Trauer zu wahren. Tywin eröffnet Cersei, dass das Bündnis mit den Tyrells von enormer Wichtigkeit sei, da die letzte Goldmine der Westlande vor wenigen Jahren versiegte und die Krone der Eisernen Bank von Braavos eine immense Goldsumme schulde. Das Gespräch fällt auf Tyrions Mordprozess, und Tywin macht Cersei klar, dass er zwar Verständnis dafür hat, wenn Cersei als Joffreys Mutter Tyrion verurteilen lassen möchte, er sich als Richter von seiner Tochter allerdings nicht beeinflussen lassen dürfe. Bevor Cersei den Raum verlässt, gibt sie ihrem Vater zu verstehen, dass alle Lennisters Opfer zum Fortbestand der Familie brächten, aber Tyrion diese Zukunft mit Füßen treten würde. thumb|300px|Cersei möchte Prinz Oberyn beeinflussen. Cersei sucht daraufhin Prinz Oberyn Martell auf, der wie ihr Vater und Maes Tyrell einer der drei Verhandlungsführer ist. Er sitzt in den Parkanlagen und verfasst Gedichte, als Cersei mit vier Wachen erscheint und ihn zu einem Spaziergang überredet. Oberyn erzählt von seinen acht Töchtern, von denen er die fünfte nach seiner Schwester Elia benannte, deren - von den Lennisters verursachter - Tod ihn immer noch mit Wut erfüllt. Da Cersei das Attentat auf Joffrey, und Oberyn den Mord an seiner Schwester, nicht verhindern konnten, stellt sie den Sinn von Macht infrage, wenn man nicht die zu schützen vermag, die man liebt. Oberyn merkt an, dass man den Tod dieser Menschen rächen könne, worauf Cersei zustimmt. Dies führt Oberyn zu der Frage, ob sie wirklich überzeugt davon sei, dass Tyrion ihren Sohn tötete. Cersei sagt, sie wisse es. Sie zeigt auf ein Schiff, das in einer Bucht liegt, und bittet Oberyn darum das Boot nach Sonnspeer zu bringen und ihrer Tochter Myrcella zu schenken. Weil Cersei ihre Tochter seit einem Jahr nicht mehr sah und sich um sie sorgt, beruhigt sie Oberyn mit der Auskunft, dass in Dorne kleinen Mädchen nicht wehgetan werde. In Meereen thumb|300px|Daenerys trifft ihre Berater. In Essos trifft sich Daenerys Targaryen mit Ser Jorah Mormont, Ser Barristan Selmy, Daario Naharis, Grauer Wurm und Missandei zu einer Besprechung. Von Mormont erfährt sie, dass König Joffrey auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit ermordet wurde. Ser Barristan Selmy berichtet, dass die Flotte von Meereen gekapert wurde, was Daario Naharis allerdings als alleinigen Erfolg seiner Zweitgeborenen ansieht. Daenerys fragt ihre Berater, wie viele Soldaten die 93 erbeuteten Schiffe fassen könnten und ob ein Angriff auf Königsmund realistisch sei. Selmy meint, dass insgesamt 9.300 ihrer Soldaten mit den Schiffen ohne Vorwarnung in der Hauptstadt einfallen könnten und dass die Flotte der Lennisters kein Hindernis darstelle, da die Soldaten durch den Krieg der Fünf Könige ausgelaugt wären. Mormont hält den Plan für machbar, merkt aber an, dass 10.000 Soldaten nicht ausreichen würden, um ganz Westeros unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Ansicht Selmys, nach der sich die alten Adelshäuser von Westeros automatisch Daenerys anschließen würden, teilt er nicht, sondern glaubt, dass sich jene nur auf die Seite stellen, die siegreich erscheine. thumb|300px|Mormont berät Daenerys. Des Weiteren berichtet Mormont von den Neuigkeiten aus Yunkai. Dort haben die alten Herren nach dem Abzug der Unbefleckten wieder die Macht an sich gerissen und die befreiten Leibeigenen erneut versklavt. Außerdem wollen sie sich nun an Daenerys rächen. In Astapor hingegen wurde der von Daenerys eingesetzte Rat durch einen Metzger namens Cleon gestürzt, der sich daraufhin zum König erklärte. Daenerys schickt ihre Berater aus dem Raum - bis auf Jorah Mormont. Dieser legt ihr nahe, dass sie jederzeit nach Westeros einmarschieren und Essos hinter sich lassen könne. Zumindest scheint die Zeit günstig, da die Krone noch nie so verletzbar war. Allerdings möchte Daenerys nicht die von ihr befreiten Sklaven im Stich lassen und eröffnet Jorah, dass sie vorerst in Essos bleiben werde, um zu lernen, wie Königinnen herrschen. Auf Hohenehr thumb|300px|Sansa und Lord Baelish treffen auf Hohenehr ein. Lord Petyr Baelish und Sansa Stark kommen am Bluttor an. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Burg Hohenehr ob ihrer Lage in den unpassierbaren Bergen in 1.000 Jahren noch nie eingenommen wurde und gibt Sansa den Rat sich ihrer Stärken bewusst zu sein. Baelish gibt Sansa bei den Wächtern als seine Nichte "Alayne Stein" aus und wird hineingelassen. Sie betreten die Empfangshalle von Hohenehr, wo Lady Lysa Arryn und ihr Sohn Robin bereits auf sie warten. Robin begrüßt Baelish überschwänglich und nennt ihn "Onkel Petyr". Sansa, die sich als Baelishs Nichte Alayne vorstellen möchte, wird von Lysa unterbrochen, die ganz genau um ihre Identität weiß. Allerdings merkt sie an, dass Sansa sie in der Gegenwart anderer nicht mit "Tante Lysa" ansprechen dürfe, da die Lennisters seit Jahren schon die Arryns vernichten wollten und sie daher in großer Gefahr wären. Robin berichtet Sansa, dass die Lennisters nicht nur Eddard, Catelyn und Robb auf dem Gewissen hätten, sondern auch seinen Vater Jon Arryn vergifteten. Lysa fragt Sansa, ob sich Tyrion Lennister ihr nach der erzwungenen Hochzeit intim näherte, was Sansa verneint. thumb|300px|Petyr bringt Lysa zum Schweigen. Robin bringt seine Cousine auf ihr Zimmer und Lysa fällt Baelish um den Hals. Sie fragt ihn, warum er so lange unterwegs war. Baelish antwortet, dass er erst Tommens Krönung arrangieren musste, bevor er Sansa lebend zur Ehr bringen konnte. Lady Arryn schlägt vor noch an diesem Tag zu heiraten. Lord Baelish hingegen hält es für klug erst die Lords vom Grünen Tal davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dies verärgert Lysa, da ihrer Meinung nach Robin der einzige Lord im Tal von Arryn sei und die Herren der kleinen Häuser des Tals sich nach Jon Arryns Tod ihr gegenüber ungebührlich verhielten. Da Lysa und Petyr schon vor Jahrzehnten - als Baelish Hoster Tullys Mündel in Schnellwasser war - ihre Hochzeitsnacht hatten, möchte sie nicht mehr länger warten. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie einst ihren Mann mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftete, die Baelish ihr zukommen ließ, und sie ihrer Schwester auf sein Anraten hin den Brief nach Winterfell schickte, in dem sie behauptete, dass die Lennisters Jon Arryn töteten. Baelish küsst sie daraufhin, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen und stimmt einer Hochzeit noch am selben Tag zu. Daraufhin öffnet Lysa Arryn eine Tür und lässt den Septon hinein. Lysa und Sansa sitzen beim Abendessen zusammen und unterhalten sich über Catelyn. Sansa nimmt sich einen Zitronenkuchen und fragt ihre Tante, wo sie die Zitronen her habe, da diese im Tal nicht wachsen. Lady Arryn sagt, dass Petyr mehrere Kisten aus Königsmund mitbrachte, da er weiß, dass Sansa gerne Zitronentörtchen mag. Da Baelish Sansa ihren Worten zufolge gütig behandelt, fragt die eifersüchtige Lysa sie, wieso er sich für sie verantwortlich fühle. thumb|300px|Lysa schüchtert Sansa ein. Die verängstigte Sansa äußert, dass sie zur Hälfte eine Tully sei und dass er ihre Familie schon immer achte. Daraus schließt Lysa, Sansa wolle damit sagen, dass Baelish noch immer ihre Mutter Catelyn liebe. Sie macht Sansa klar, dass Catelyn Petyr nie liebte, sondern immer nur Augen für Eddards Bruder Brandon hatte, der Baelish bei einem Duell um Catelyn verletzte. Dennoch - so erzählt sie weiter, während sie Sansas Hände fest zusammendrückt - schaffte er die Tochter einer Frau, die ihn nie liebte, unter Lebensgefahr aus der Hauptstadt. Die aufgebrachte Lysa fragt die nun weinende und verstörte Sansa, ob sie von Petyr schwanger sei. Erst als diese beteuert noch Jungfrau zu sein, lässt ihre Tante von ihr ab. Lysa beruhigt Sansa und nimmt sie in den Arm. Da laut Lysa Sansas aufgezwungener Ehemann Tyrion in Bälde wegen Mordes an seinem Neffen Joffrey hingerichtet wird, macht sie Sansa mit ihrem Vorhaben vertraut sie mit ihrem Sohn Robin zu verheiraten, so dass sie als Ehefrau ihres Cousins Lady vom Grünen Tal werde. In den Flusslanden Brienne und Podrick reiten nebeneinander, wobei Podrick sein Pferd kaum ruhig halten kann. Brienne warnt ihn, dass es keine angenehme Reise werden wird und sie Wochen dauern könnte. Sie hat vor an die Mauer zu reisen da sie vermutet, dass Sansa Stark zu ihrem Bruder geflohen ist. Sie versucht Podrick zu überreden zu gehen, da sie keinen Knappen braucht, auch wenn er anderer Meinung ist. Als er sie auf den Eid den er geschworen hat hinweist, entlässt sie ihn daraus, doch Podrick bleibt an ihrer Seite und versucht weiterhin ungeschickt sein Pferd zu bändigen. Arya und Sandor haben auf ihrem Weg ins Tal von Arryn an einem Fluss mit Wasserfall Rast gemacht. Sandor schreckt aus dem Schlaf auf und merkt, dass seine Geisel verschwunden ist, doch Arya trainiert abseits von ihm ihren Wassertanz mit dem zurückgewonnen Schwert Nadel. Sandor macht sich über sie und ihren Lehrmeister Syrio Forell lustig. Arya sticht ihm vor Wut in den Bauch, hat jedoch keine Chance wegen dem Kettenhemd. Sandor nimmt ihr Nadel ab und schlägt sie zu Boden. Er meint, dass Forell nicht der beste Schwertmeister gewesen sein könnte wenn er gegen Meryn Trant verloren hat. Trant habe dank seiner Rüstung und dem viel größeren Schwert gewonnen. Er gibt ihr Nadel zurück und geht. Podrick will an einem Feuer die gefangenen Kaninchen rösten, doch weiß er nich, dass man das Fell erst abziehen muss und Brienne taucht genervt mit Feuerholz auf. Podrick will ihr helfen die Rüstung zu lockern, doch sie scheucht ihn weg. Er erzählt, dass er für Tyrion Lennister eher Wein eingeschenkt hat und Brienne will wissen ob er überhaupt schon einmal einen Kampf erlebt hat. Podrick erzählt ihr von der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser und wie er Tyrions Leben gerettet hat, indem er Ser Mandon Moor getötet hat. Brienne fummelt an ihrer Rüstung herum. Sie gibt genervt auf und befiehlt Podrick doch noch ihr mit den Riemen zu helfen. Jenseits der Mauer Locke versteckt sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtet, wie Rast eine Frau in den Wald zerrt. Als die beiden außer Sichtweite sind, schleicht er sich in Crasters Bergfried und belauscht das Gespräch zwischen Bran Stark und Jojen Reet. Jojen erzählt Bran, dass das noch nicht das Ende sei und Er auf ihn warten würde. Locke schleicht wieder zurück zum Lager der Männer der Nachtwache und berichtet ihnen, dass er nur elf betrunkene Männer gezählt und eine Hütte mit Hunden gesehen habe. Jon Schnee beschließt daraufhin, dass bei Sonnenuntergang der Angriff erfolgen soll. Karl Tanner geht mit zwei weiteren Meuterern zu der Gruppe um Bran und hängt Meera Reet gefesselt an einen Haken, um sich an ihr zu vergehen. Jojen bietet Tanner an ihm die Zukunft vorauszusagen, wenn er Meera nicht anrührt. Dieser geht darauf ein, und Jojen erzählt ihm, dass er dessen Gebeine, von Schnee bedeckt, gesehen habe. Noch bevor Karl darauf reagieren kann, hören sie draußen einen Mann schreien, und Rast stürmt in die Hütte und erklärt, dass die Nachtwache angreife. Draußen ist ein Kampf entfacht, doch Locke schleicht sich zu Bran und will ihn entführen. Bran jedoch übernimmt Hodors Körper, und dieser bricht Locke das Genick. Drinnen stehen sich inzwischen Jon und Karl direkt gegenüber, und es beginnt ein Zweikampf, bei dem sich Karl mit seinen zwei Messern als starker Gegner herausstellt. Als Karl zum finalen Hieb gegen Jon ausholt, wird er mit einem Messer hinterrücks von einer der Frauen attackiert. Karl zieht das Messer aus seinem Körper und stürmt auf die Frau zu. In diesem Moment stößt Jon ihm Langklaue von hinten durch den Kopf, und Karl fällt tot auf die Frau am Boden. Jon geht mit der Frau nach draußen, hier tötet Grenn gerade den letzten lebenden Meuterer, und Eddison Tollett schleift die Leiche von Locke herbei. Grenn fragt sich wer oder was dazu fähig gewesen sein könnte das Genick von Locke so zu brechen. Die Gruppe bemerkt, dass es nur 10 Tote Meuterer sind und Rast fehlt. Dieser flieht als der Kampf beginnt. Er rennt zum Käfig von Geist und muss verängstigt feststellen, dass dieser leer ist. Kurz darauf wird er von Geist angegriffen und getötet. Jon bietet den Frauen Unterkunft und Kost in der Nachtwache an, doch diese wollen lieber ihrer eigenen Wege gehen und lehnen das Angebot ab. Sie bitten die Brüder der Nachtwache aber noch eindringlich darum die Toten und den ganzen Bergfried zu verbrennen. Bran will sich Jon gegenüber zu erkennen geben, doch Jojen rät ihm davon ab, denn dann würde Jon ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen und er müsse weiter in den Norden gehen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Ser Donnel Waynwald Tode *Rast *Karl Tanner *Locke Besetzung Hauptcharaktere *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *mit Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebencharaktere *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Burn Gorman als Karl Tanner *Kate Dickie als Lady Lysa Arryn *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Noah Taylor als Locke *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Luke Barnes als Rast *Deirdre Monaghan als Morag *Lino Facioli als Robin Arryn *Paul Bentley als der Hohe Septon *Jane McGrath als Sissy *Alisdair Simpson als Ser Donnel Waynwald Nicht im Abspann genannt *Niamh Lennon als Zofe in Königsmund *Gerald McMullan als Bruder der Nachtwache *Kristy Robinson als Crasters Ehefrau Anmerkungen *Nur 14 von 26 Darstellern der Hauptbesetzung der vierten Staffel treten in dieser Episode auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Der Erste seines Namens" beruht auf dem Namenszusatz, unter welchem Tommen Baratheon als König gekrönt wird. *Als Petyr Baelish und Sansa sich dem Bluttor nähern, sagt er ihr, dass sie ihre Haare färben lassen solle, da diese zu auffällig sind. Dies ist eine Anspielung an die Buchreihe, in welcher Sansa dies bereits getan hat, als sie auf Hohenehr ankommen. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Petyr Baelish und Sansa Stark reisen nicht auf direktem Weg nach Hohenehr, sondern halten sich in Baelishs Familiensitz - einem Turm und ein kleinen Stück Land. Ab hier tarnt Baelish Sansa als seine Bastardtochter, Alayne Stein. Auch findet die Hochzeit zwischen Petyr Baelish und Lysa Arryn dort statt. Verfilmte Kapitel Galerie Bilder 405 Tommen Krönung Hoher Septon.jpg 405 Lysa Sansa.jpg 405 Sansa.jpg 405 Jon Geist.jpg 405 Daenerys, Selmy und Daario.jpg 405DerErsteseinesNamensProfil1.jpg 405 Oberyn und Cersei.jpg 405 Cersei und Margaery.jpg 405 Arya Stark Nadel.png 405 KrönungTommenBaratheon.jpg 405 Hohenehr.jpg 405DerErsteSeinesNamensHohenehr 1.jpg 405 Arya Nadel Wassertanz.jpg 405 Tommen Krönung Hoher Septon 01.jpg 405 DerErsteseinesNamens Brienne Podrick Königsweg.jpg 405 Lysa Sansa 01.jpg 405 Lysa Sansa 02.jpg 405 Lysa Robbin 01.jpg 405 Oberyn Cersei 01.jpg 405 Oberyn Cersei 02.jpg 405 Oberyn Cersei 03.jpg 405 Der Erste Seines Namens Östliche Straße.jpg 405 Petyr Lysa Robbin.jpg 405 Sansa 01.jpg 405 Sansa 02.jpg 405 Oberyn 01.jpg 405 Flusslande 01.jpg 405 Jon ersticht Karl.jpg 405 Jon 01.jpg 405 Petyr Robbin.jpg 405 Robbin.jpg 405 Petyr Lysa.jpg 405 Tommen Krönung.jpg 405 Arya Sandor.jpg 405 Sansa Petyr.jpg 405 Lysa Robbin.jpg 405 Cersei Tywin.jpg 405 Oberyn.jpg 405 Varys.jpg 405 Margaery Cersei.jpg 405 Margaery.jpg 405 Oberyn Cersei.jpg 405 Jon.jpg 405 Jorah.jpg 405 Daenerys.jpg 405 Flusslande.jpg 405 Arya auf dem Boden.jpg Videos Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:First of His Name es:El primero de su nombre fr:Premier du nom it:L'ultima notte dei ribelli ja:シーズン4第5話「新王誕生」 pl:Pierwszy tego imienia pt-br:Primeiro de Seu Nome ro:Primul pe numele său ru:Именуемый первым zh:TV:第四季第五集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4